Valentine's Day In Soul Society OneShot
by Rina7745
Summary: Hitsugaya X OC - What Happens When Riku is sick on Valentine's Day? Hitsugaya has a little something Planned... Slight Kenpachi X OC. Rated T for language and sexual themes


Valentine's Day In Soul Society

"ACHOO! Ugh! You've gotta be kidding me!" Asae complained.  
>"I know! This is freaking ridiculous! I can't believe we both got sick on freaking Valentine's Day!" I told Asae while trying not to cough.<br>"It's unbelievable I know… I don't wanna be sick anymore!" Asae whined.  
>"Well neither do I! I look and feel terrible and Shiro could be here any second!" I told Asae annoyed.<br>"I'm pretty much in the same boat with Kenny..."  
>"We have really crappy luck."<br>"You can say that again… I think I'll go call Kenny and tell him not to bother with whatever he had planned…" Asae said miserably.  
>"Okay… hope you feel better."<br>"You too." Asae said with a small laugh.  
>"Bye."<br>"Bye."  
>I hung up the phone and sighed. Out of all the times we could have gotten sick, why the hell did it have to be Valentine's Day? I figured either we had some pretty bad karma or we were just unlucky. Either way, it still sucked.<br>I groaned and climbed back under the covers and flipped on the TV. Of course, to my immediate disgust, practically every channel had some type of annoying Valentine's Day program on. It made me want to stab my television. After about another 5 minutes of flipping through channels, I heard a knock on my door.  
>"Riku-chan! Are you still asleep? We have to get you ready to see Taichou!" Rangiku said excitedly from outside the door.<br>I sighed. "It's open" I mumbled loud enough for her to hear. I slowly sat up and faced the door as it opened.  
>"You are still in bed! And you sound terrible! Are you sick or something?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.<br>"Unfortunately." I told her as I began to cough. "You should get out of here unless you want to get sick too." I sighed. "and you can tell Toushiro to not bother coming over." I said sadly.  
>"Aw Riku-chan don't say that! You know no matter what I say he'll come anyway. Besides I know you still want him to. I'll just tell him to bring some soup with him." Rangiku said cheerfully. I couldn't help but smile. That was Rangiku for you. She was always looking out for Toshi and me. She's like the big sister I never had.<br>"Thanks..."  
>She gave me a small wave and skipped out the door. I sighed with a smile and crawled back under the covers. I wanted to make myself at least look a bit decent for him but I was just so weak I didn't even wanna get up. I just had to pray that either he wouldn't come or if he did come, I could just hide under the covers the whole time. I doubted that either would actually work.<br>I could feel myself becoming more depressed by the second. I couldn't believe that I had to go and completely ruin Valentine 's Day for not just myself, but for poor Shiro. Then again, it probably didn't mean as much to him as it meant to me. I almost hoped I was right; at least then he wouldn't be too mad.  
>I could feel my eye lids becoming heavy again. I found no point in staying awake this time so I let myself slowly begin to fall asleep. As I slept I began to dream. In the dream, I was floating as if being carried by some invisible, warm, caring force that made me feel at peace. The dream soon faded, and I fell into a deep sleep.<br>I felt consciousness slowly creeping back to me a few hours later. The environment seemed to feel different than it was when I had fallen asleep. I felt incredibly warm and comfortable; I could feel a soft, thick blanket covering my body. It felt different than the one I was used to, but I snuggled up to it anyway. I heard a soft chuckle come from above me. It was just then that I realized I wasn't sleeping on a pillow- I was sleeping on someone's lap.  
>My eyes immediately burst open and I jolted up in surprise. My surprise quickly turned into a happy one as I gazed into those familiar teal colored eyes that I loved.<br>"T-Toushiro?" I stuttered, still surprised.  
>"It's about time you woke up. You've been out for two hours now. I'm surprised you didn't wake up when I moved you." He said nonchalantly.<br>I took a quick minute to look at our surroundings. They were familiar for the most part; I was in his quarters, both of us sitting on his bed. He moving me also explained my odd dream. As I continued to look around, I noticed the differences in the room and gasped. The usual teal colored sheets were replaced by red silk ones, the new pillows obviously made to match. The light in the room was dimmed; it was only lightened by the various pink and red candles scattered throughout the room. It also mysteriously smelled like roses… one of the biggest differences however, was the table. It usually sat in the corner of the room, but wasn't there. I looked around more and gasped. The table had been moved to the middle of the room but it was different. It was now adorned with a red tablecloth and a small pink candle that sat in the middle of the table. Two plates and two chairs were placed on each side of the table.  
>I could never in my life imagine my Shiro doing something like this.<br>"You did all this?" I asked him still stunned.  
>"It was Momo's idea. I told her you'd probably be upset if we had to completely skip out on Valentine's Day so she came up with this. She had to drag Matsumoto over to help too since I couldn't because you refused to let go of me." He said with a small chuckle.<br>I couldn't help but blush. He replied with one of those famous smirks I loved.  
>"Even in your sleep you're still stubborn."<br>I felt my heart jump at his words and I smiled. I was the luckiest girl in the world. I had the best friends and the best boyfriend any girl could ever have. My smile quickly turned into laughter. Toushirou looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I flung my arms around his neck still laughing.  
>"Why are you laughing like an idiot?" He asked, his words a bit muffled from my grasp.<br>"Because I'm happy stupid!" I told him as my laughter stopped and turned into a fit of coughing. I pulled back so I wouldn't cough all over him.  
>"Ugh… remind me not to watch anything funny for the next couple of days…" I said after I was done coughing. I paused for a second and smiled as I wrapped my arms around him once more.<br>"Toushiro-kun…. Thank you…"  
>He chuckled as his arms gently wrapped around my waist.<br>"I didn't do that much…" He said almost sounding embarrassed. He gently pulled me off of him and sat me down so I was sitting in between his legs with my back to him; my head resting on his shoulder.  
>"Huh. The great Hitsugaya Toushiro being modest. I don't think any ones seen that before." I said with a small laugh.<br>"Shut up…" he said with an annoyed tone. I just laughed. Just then I thought of something and I turned around to look at him.  
>"Oh wait Toushiro… I just remembered I shouldn't be here I'm gonna get you sick!" I said with my hands over my mouth; I was attempting not to breathe my germs on him.<br>He took my hand and pried it from my mouth and held it in his own.  
>"Quit worrying. I'll be fine. I never get sick anyway." He said as his lips slowly moved towards mine. I quickly covered my mouth so he'd stop.<br>"No way. As much as I want to, I'm sick. If you kiss me, there's no way you won't get sick. Plus I've been lying in bed for the past few days and I haven't brushed my teeth or-  
>I was cut off by his lips attaching themselves to mine. I was angry, but I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss him back. He and his lips were like my drug. I couldn't get away if I tried. He pulled back and spoke up before I got the chance to yell.<br>"You say that like I care." He said with an almost seductive smirk.  
>I blushed. "Well you should you moron your gonna get sick! Toushiro no baka!" I yelled; I realized this was a bad idea after I started coughing a couple seconds later.<br>He placed his hand on my back, a gesture to see if I was alright. I simply waved it off. I gave an annoyed sigh when I stopped.  
>"This is ridiculous…" I complained as Toushiro grasped my shoulders and pulled me into his warm arms. I was sitting in his lap, my body facing sideways as his faced forwards. I snuggled my head into his neck and held onto his arms with my hands.<br>"I'm still mad at you…" I said with a pout as I glared at the wall. He chuckled and kissed my hair.  
>"You'll get over it." He said as he placed his forehead at the top of my head.<br>I blushed and smiled as I moved my head so our foreheads were together.  
>"I love you" I said to him with all the love in my heart. I meant every last word. He smiled one of his rare yet dazzling smiles back at me.<br>"I love you too." He told me; I knew he meant every word of it just as much as I did. His lips moved towards mine and we kissed for the second time on the most memorable Valentine's Day of my life.  
><br>Just as I had expected, a few days later…  
>"Hey Asae! So how did your valentine's day go?" I asked her cheerfully with a sniffle. We were both still sick, unfortunately…<br>"It was great… Kenny came over anyway cause he said he didn't care that I was sick and…"  
>"You guys had some type of disturbing kinky sex?"<br>"Do you even have to ask anymore?"  
>"Nah." I said with a laugh. She laughed too.<br>"So how was your Valentine's Day?" She asked me curiously.  
>"Great! Shiro-chan ended up dragging my sick ass out of bed so we could have a nice romantic dinner in his room. And after that we both just watched a movie and went to sleep. But of course just like I said would happen…." I paused to make a face at Toushiro who was sitting up in his bed blowing his nose. "Now he's sick too."<br>"Really? Wow. That's kinda funny. I hope Kenny doesn't get sick t-" A loud yelling noise that almost sounded like a sneeze erupted from the background on the other line.  
>"What the hell was that?"<br>"I don't know! I think Kenny sneezed!"  
>"That was a sneeze? Its sounds like he blew the whole fricken house down!"<br>"Maybe I should go check on him…. Bye Riku!" she said quickly right before hanging up. I couldn't help but laugh.  
>"Wow." I said with a laugh as I turned back around to face Toushiro.<br>I knew it was his fault that he got sick in the first place but I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He was just trying to make the best out of Valentine's Day for both of us and ended up getting sick in the process. If I wasn't sick he wouldn't have gotten him sick, but if he wouldn't have kissed me he wouldn't have gotten sick either. Either way, I still felt bad for my poor Shiro.  
>"I'm going to work Riku." He told me as he started to climb out of bed.<br>I sighed. Typical Toushiro. Always a workaholic. I walked over to him and popped a thermometer in his mouth and touched his forehead.  
>"You're burning up. You need to go back to sleep." The thermometer beeped and I pulled it out to show it to him. "See? Fever. 103. Your staying home."<br>"I'm fine. Quit worrying so much."  
>"Look I'll tell Rangiku-chan to bring the paper work here and her and I can split it fifty-fifty ok? You have nothing to worry about. Now go back to sleep."<br>"I can't just take a day off. It's not that simple. What if something happens?"  
>"If something does happen, there are hundreds of other Shinigami and nine other captains who can take over for you. But you don't have to worry about that anyway because nothing's going to happen." I took his hand and held it in both of mine. "Please?" I pleaded. The cute begging routine usually worked on him.<br>He closed his eyes, a frustrated expression on his face; he had tried this before too. After a while he had decided that if he just didn't look at me, he wouldn't give in. He didn't know that there was always another method…  
>I took his hand and brought it to my lips, kissing it gently yet seductively. I saw his expression change, but he still wouldn't cave. I let go of his hand and brought both of mine to twine around his neck as I pressed my forehead to his. He opened his eyes this time, that same annoyed yet embarrassed expression on his face.<br>"Please?" I said once again, trying to make my voice sound sexy as I batted my eyelashes at him. I put my finger to his lips before he could retort. "For me?" I said in that same sexy voice as before praying it would work this time. I really didn't want him to end up going to work and overexerting himself again.  
>He closed his eyes attempting to block me out once again; I figured it wasn't working considering the twitch I noticed under one of his eyelids. I smiled. I almost had him.<br>I removed my finger from his lips and brought my own very close to his. I let my top lip brush his bottom lip trying to tease him into giving in. I knew it would only take one last step for him to give up.  
>I moved it so my lips now touched his as I whispered his name. The minute I had finished speaking his name his lips crashed onto mine; I knew it was going to work, but not that well. I kissed him back passionately before he reluctantly pulled his lips from mine and sighed.<br>"Fine. But that was unfair." He said simply. I smiled.  
>"Yea well… life's not fair." He smirked at me. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled.<br>"Now get back in bed." I told him trying not to sound too demanding. A seductive smirk quickly grew on his face.  
>"Only if you come with me." He took me by the shoulders and pushed me onto the bed; my face was a bright red. He began kissing around my neck and collar bone before latching his teeth onto my skin.<br>"T-Toushiro!" I managed to say through giggles. I guessed this was his way of payback.  
>He began to pull up my shirt when we heard the door fly open.<br>"Riku-chan! Hitsugaya-kun! We brought you guys some-" Momo began to say.  
>Toushiro and I had froze.<br>"um…. Are we interrupting something..?" Matsumoto said snickering. We both jolted upward from our awkward position. I fixed my shirt and tried not to make eye contact; my face was about as red as a tomato.  
>Toushiro cleared his throat awkwardly; his face was also surprisingly red.<br>"You should know better than to barge into someone's room unannounced." He said trying to sound authoritative.  
>"Sorry Taichou but… You should know better to lock your door!" Matsumoto said cracking up. Hinamori simply stood eyes wide with a small blush on her face. A vein throbbed in Toushirou's head.<br>"Matsumoto…" he said trying not to yell. Rangiku managed to stop laughing after a few minutes. She took the soup out of Momo's paralyzed hands and placed it on the table before dragging Momo out of the room with her.  
>"Sorry about that Taicho… but remember… safe sex is great sex!" Rangiku said through laughs as she ran out the door. Both of our faces were red; we both practically exploded as we shouted in unison.<br>"MATSUMOTO!"


End file.
